Shapeshifting Fox
by Demon Wrath
Summary: After being beaten, naruto leaves the village and lives in the forest of death for years. But he has a gift, and comes back, becoming the feared ANBU named Fox. But, maybe he will get a team, play around pulling pranks with his ability. Read to find out! (I know i suck at summary's, deal with it) Rated T for safety


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Also, I can't do normal stuff, so this is on Microsoft Word Starter, sorry. Yea I can't do it on my pc with the copy and paste like I usually do, so yeaaaaaa, sorry about dat.**

**-Story start-**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is currently in training grounds 44, aka forest of death. Why you ask? You see, when Naruto was 4, a mob attacked him on his birthday. He met the Kyuubi, where he was able to have the gift of shape shifting and training, from Kyuubi of course, hence no one would want to train the 'demon brat'. How stupid can humans be at times, no less an adult?

Naruto could easily beat kyuubi at a spar, and could use his chalkra. He had sent clones disguised as many things, bugs, people, and sorts so they went into the library and have them read and when they dispersed he got the info. He had learned to fend for himself, hunting, bathing, medicines and plants, jutsu's, ect. He preferred form of a two tailed fox that had golden fur, sky blue eyes, and black tipped ears, paws, and tail, that was the size of a horse.

He lived in a burrow under a giant tree, which had few scrolls in there, a small fire place for winter, and some rugs with furs and basically a small little scoop in the ground in the corner. It had a long fur pelt of a tiger filling it at the bottom, with some pillows and another blanket, his home wasn't fox like, more human though. How ironic it was he took on fox form when he was the container of a giant nine tailed fox.

He was 13 of human years of course. He knew soon the day of graduation from the academy was coming soon. Kyuubi had suggested he go there. He thought it would be amusing to go in fox form, but decided it would be better not to. Seeing a fox, or flying fox since he did like wings wouldn't be good due to the kyuubi attack and foxes being taboo in some cases. Perhaps gryffin form? He did like that anywho.

The hokage, the third at this time, mind you, was busy doing paperwork. More like evil paper work. BLEH. How he hated doing it. It all seemed like paper work. An evil sea of dreaded paper work. He looked out the window viewing the village, and saw a black dot coming closer, as it came closer, it looked like a giant bird.

He recognized it was an eagle, and went out to confront the creature. It reminded him of something he heard in story's and saw in a picture book on myth's. He recognized it as a gryffin. He went out.

Naruto was in gryffin form. He had yellow claws, and bluish fur with wings, and the same sky blue eyes. Since he had come from the forest of death many ninja were out and had there weapons drawn, but some were afraid since he was the size of a horse still. Most people were in there homes, some watched in hiding as his claws clicked on the ground as he headed for the tower.

Many ANBU were around him, most were nervous, but kept there act up. The hokage watched as the gyrffin came close. The Hokage wondered why the beast was here, he wondered if it could talk.

It was a few feet away when it spoke.

"Hello" the hokage was a little nervous but spoke after a few moments.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I have lived a long time alone. Humans mostly the reason of it, hence I went to hiding in that area you call the forest of death. But I know there are kind humans in this world. A life of solitude is not a good life, I wished to join the ninja ranks of yours and reside here. If you will allow, that is."

The hokage and most ANBU were taken back, a gryffin wanting to join them? Some wondered what happened for it to live in training grounds 44. But a life of solitude probably wasn't a very pleasant thing to live either. But what rank?

"What rank would you be and level?"

"Well, I can prove it, but I would like in… private, if the information were to be heard by the wrong ears, it could be bad, very bad." The gryffin had a serious and grim look at the end. Some of the ANBU swore they heard someone mutter "damn council" which most agreed to. The hokage nodded and went off to his office, which the gryffin had a hard time getting through doors and got stuck, to which the ANBU's amusement. But they got there.

They had got into the office, but the gryffin had to be sealed in scrolls just to get through doors. Once they were there in the office, which was a bit small, with the hokage at the desk and the gryffin before him, all ANBU out. "Can you place some silencing seals?" the gryffin asked, to which the Hokage did.

The gryffin, much to the Hokage's surprise, shape shifted! And there was a blonde boy about 12-13 yeas of age. He had a white fox mask on, with red outlining the eyes, and had shading so you couldn't see in but could see out, with blonde spiky hair, ANBU style pants, with a white short sleeved shirt with a fishnet shirt over it with a cloak on of white fur, with black ninja sandles. He had two swords, one on each hip with a ninja pouch on the left, and small scrolls on the left, 2 though.

"Miss me Jiji?" the boy said in a childish voice, the hokage was shocked. Was it _the _naruto? The one lost 8-9 years ago? Four years after the Kyuubi attack? Was it really him? "N-naruto?" he asked, not believing it. "The one and only, prankster king from hell, hehe." The hokage asked what happened, which naruto explained shape shifting, why, how strong he was, and why he left. The hokage at first was mad at the people for doing it, but Naruto asked he not.

Naruto received rank of ANBU. The hokage said the gryffin would come at times, but mostly would do solo and long term missions. But Naruto had gotten the code name Fox, and his fame was known, rising to the rank of ANBU captain. He was In the Bingo book in most villages as 'Flee on sight' and SS rank and higher in some. Soon the day of graduation would come. Naruto was mostly a solo ANBU, but would work with an ANBU named 'Dog' best.


End file.
